


Rainy Day Eat Away

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Belly Kink, Digestion, Gen, Other, Same size vore, Vore, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: This story was done as a reward for a friend.Alia from the Mega Man X games is infected by the Nightmare virus, and ends up devouring the much-larger-than-her Rainy Turtloid.
Kudos: 5





	Rainy Day Eat Away

Because X and Zero were too preoccupied with some other Maverick threat, the responsibility fell on Alia to confront Rainy Turtloid. This confrontation was not expected to be a major one, just a quick scuffle. Perhaps she could even manage to negotiate her way out of this, and there would be no fight to speak of.

Unfortunately for Alia, things would not be so simple. In fact, one of the Nightmare Viruses in the surrounding area was about to make things a whole lot more complicated than either Alia or her enemy ever expected.

"I don't want to have to fight you," Alia said, not noticing the purple Nightmare particles floating towards her. "I-" before she could finish, the virus was absorbed into her, and the ambitious Reploid took a cautious step back.

"What's-what's happeni-" Alia found her body rapidly transformed. Her pink and red armor was now a deep purple, her skin a lighter shade of violet, and her hair magenta. The changes caused by the virus weren't just superficial however. They granted her new powers, and changed her personality in such a way that she'd be eager to use them. Namely, the virus made her extremely, uncontrollably hungry for her fellow reploids, and Rainy Turtloid looked like a very, very filling meal indeed.

Turtloid immediately noticed that Alia had been infected, and the sudden change in her demeanor as well as the now terrifying amounts of power radiating off of her. He concluded that a speedy evacuation would be the best course of action, but Alia wasn't going to let that happen, not when that irrepressible hunger in the pit of her deeply gurgling stomach still needed to be satisfied.

"Get over here!" Alia said, in a voice that was distinctly more ferocious and terrifying than her own. She hurled herself at the much larger Reploid, closing the gap between them in a single bound.

"Mmmm..." Alia opened her mouth unnaturally wide, dripping globs of purple saliva onto Turtloid's chassis. She had to take a few precautions before she could devour him, namely hitting him with a blast from an icy attack, to render him immobile and ensure that he couldn't escape. With that taken care of, she was all ready to dine!

"Aaaaah!" Alia's mouth opened wider, until it truly looked big enough to devour the massive Reploid whole. Despite being frozen, Turtloid was still very much conscious-he wouldn't be spared from experiencing the entire journey into Alia's gut.

She started with its feet, as the Reploid creature was nearly seven times her size. Despite the massive discrepancy between the two, Alia's mutated mouth was able to open wide enough to take both of the feet inside. The fact that he was completely immobilized by ice made things a lot easier too, but it was unclear whether he'd be able to escape even if that wasn't the case. The ice survived a dual purpose. Not only did it keep him from fleeing, but it made swallowing him a lot easier as well, as Alia's mouth and tongue glided across the slippery surface while she ascended up his body. She had started at the massive Reploid's feet, but now she had swallowed him almost up to his kneecaps, sporting a titanic bulge in her throat due to what she'd swallowed thusfar.

She found herself surprised by how good the frozen-over mechanical shell ended up tasting, but perhaps that was just a side effect of her Nightmare infection. It was possible that just about anything would taste good to her in this state. Besides, she wasn’t in it for the flavor, she just needed something massive and squirming to fill the emptiness in her gut, and Rainy Turtloid was the best candidate by far. Alia already had a good idea of just how full he would make her based on the way her throat swelled as she continued to gulp down the massive metal creature.

She had made it past the Reploid’s knees, and was now rapidly ascending up his legs. The humidity of her mouth and throat began to thaw the ice that had been keeping his legs in place, allowing them to kick and flail. Unfortunately for Rainy Turtloid, his newfound freedom, limited as it was, would do little to help him escape his predator’s grasp. All he could do was kick uselessly with his devoured legs, as Alia steadily worked on gulping up the rest of his body.

His torso was next after his legs were devoured, and quickly his midsection vanished down Alia’s throat along with his lower half. It seemed like Alia had an easier time swallowing him the further up she went. Perhaps she was getting better at this as she gained more experience.

She proved just how capable she had become by finishing off the remaining fraction of the Reploid's body in record time. One final swallow and his head vanished down her throat, leaving her foe completely encased within her. What was intended to be a quick encounter had turned into an unbelievably sized dinner for the Hunter.

She was left with a belly that dwarfed the entire rest of her body, in which the squirming form of the now mostly thawed Reploid could be seen. As much as the massive creature struggled, he stood no chance now that he was inside Alia's stomach.

Alia released a belch that was proportional in size to the prey she'd just swallowed, that is to say, it was so large and thunderously loud that it caused the very ground to shake. She didn't so much as try to excuse herself.

As was expected, the creature's digestion was rather long and drawn out because of its size. Even with the increased digestive power that the Nightmare had given her, the process of breaking her prey down was still very gradual. The thick plate armor covering his body was the first thing to go, and the one that took the longest. They did a valiant job of protecting his body as was their purpose, but they eventually fell to the steady, ceaseless eating away from Alia's stomach acids. He pounded and protested against the walls of his predator's stomach, of course, but even his unbelievable strength and size didn't stand a chance against Alia's nigh-unbreakable belly.

Meanwhile, Alia was immobilized entirely by the weight of her stomach, and could do nothing but sit and wait for the mechanical beast in her belly to finish melting away. With his metal plating now dissolved into nutritious material, digesting the rest of him would be a far simpler, smoother process. A second belch, just as terrifyingly earth shaking as the first escaped from between her fluttering lips. The gurgles from her active gut were persistent and noisy as well, almost loud enough to drown out the protests of the rapidly dissolving robot.

Almost.

Alia couldn't believe how easy this fight had been, or how satisfying it was to have her belly this full-beyond full. She should have allowed the Nightmare corruption to infect her long ago if this was the result. Maybe she could treat all of her remaining enemies to this same fate, boiling away in her gut, melting down into nutrients and energy for her to absorb.

She could already feel her hunger starting to return. Her gut had shrunk significantly, and softened along with Rainy Turtloid's mechanical flesh, although it was still several times the size of Alia's body. His struggles had all but subsided, and the outline of his fists could no longer be seen pounding against her flesh. Although the Reploid hadn't been fully digested, it seemed like Alia's belly had finally finished him off, and all that was left to do was melt down the remains of the robot husk he'd been reduced to.

His struggles had all but subsided, and the outline of his fists could no longer be seen pounding against her flesh. Although the Reploid hadn't been fully digested, it seemed like Alia's belly had finally finished him off, and all that was left to do was melt down the remains of the robot husk he'd been reduced to. As her stomach shrank, the rest of her body visibly expanded, most notably the lower half of her body. Her hips widened significantly, and her ass was more big and bountiful. Her breasts and stomach weren't left out either, although their enhancements weren't nearly as significant. She went up by a cup size or two, and now had a noticeable paunch around her tummy, but those changes weren't nearly as noticeable as her hips doubling in width, or the fact that each of her ass cheeks were now larger than her head, or that her thighs were as thick as her torso.

Her proportions became even more absurd once the Reploid was fully digested and absorbed. Her entire lower half jiggled like jello whenever she moved, and she was left massively, overwhelmingly bottom heavy. Her ass cheeks were now as large as her entire body had once been, and she would need several tapemeasures if she wanted to properly measure the circumference of her hips.

Alia was happy that her foe was defeated, but she wasn't sure how she would explain her new coloration or figure once she got back to Hunter HQ.


End file.
